Recently, the number of vehicles equipped with in-vehicle cameras for photographing the situations around the vehicle is increasing. In the in-vehicle cameras, there is a case that a lens as an imaging surface becomes dirty due to rain, mud or the like. Therefore, conventionally, a foreign matter removal device for removing foreign matters by blowing cleaning liquid or high-pressure air or the like to the lens of the in-vehicle camera in order to remove foreign matters such as water droplets adhering on the lens has been known (see Patent Document 1).
In such a foreign matter removal device, the performance of removing foreign matters may be deteriorated when the positioning accuracy of the tip end of the nozzle with respect to the lens of the camera is low. Therefore, for example, a structure has been proposed in which a dedicated bracket is provided on a body panel of a vehicle, and a nozzle is positioned with respect to a lens (specifically, an upper surface of a housing of a camera) via the dedicated bracket (see Patent Document 2).